


Open My Eyes

by inkjoy



Series: Sight [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Out, Hall of Accords Scene, M/M, maryse pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjoy/pseuds/inkjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse's POV of the Hall of Accords scene in CoG.</p><p> "Maryse followed his line of sight, curious as to who her eldest was so desperate to reach. She was naturally surprised to find it lead to none other than Magnus Bane."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done a bunch a times but I realised I hadn't moved it over yet from my fanfiction.net account so here it is.  
> :)

Maryse wasn't entirely sure why she was watching Alexander. Maybe to make sure he was paired with a good partner for the upcoming battle. Maybe to reassure herself even if she'd lost one son she still had him.

So she watched.

He was with his sister, Isabelle and the vampire Simon. Isabelle was smiling and talking, which was nice, considering recent events. But Alec was distracted, he blue eyes scanned the crows for a particular face, though she had no idea who.

At one point his face lit up briefly before becoming downcast once more. May or Maia or something was approaching and Maryse wondered whether she'd partner up with Alec. But in the next moment he was gone, cutting through the crowd hastily. So hastily he didn't even seem to notice the dirty look he received from an elder fae knight after impatiently shoving him out of the way.

Maryse followed his line of sight, curious as to who her eldest was so desperate to reach. She was naturally surprised to find it lead to none other than Magnus Bane.

Surely her son didn't believe the High Warlock of Brooklyn would pair up with such a young shadowhunter, he probably didn't even remember Alec. Although... it was clear to her they did know each other, and fairly well judging by the surprise etched across onto Warlock Bane's face, that Maryse very much suspected he had tried and failed to hide as Alexander approached.

"I wonder what that's about." Robert said softly from where he stood beside her. She realised that he to was watching their eldest child.

"I suppose we'll find out sooner or later." She replied.

By now Alec had reached his destination and was conversing quietly with Magnus. They stood away from everyone else for reasons she didn't understand, slight anger flittered across the warlock's eyes.

But now Alec was offering his stele and gesturing to Magnus. After a moment's hesitation, the warlock gingerly held out his hand for Alec to mark.

Maryse blinked. "By the angel..." She whispered. In her mind there was no plausible reason for one of the most powerful warlocks in existence to want to join with her son. What could have possibly motivated him, and Alec, for that matter?

Alec quickly scrawled the mark on his own hand then reached out and gently grasped the taller man's hand and begun to hastily yet neatly repeat the process. Even from where she was standing she could tell her son was concentrating hard and his hair fell into his eyes as he leaned over Magnus' hand.

When he finished he slipped the stele back into his pocket and locked eyes with Magnus, who stared right back. A few words were exchanged, much too far away to understand.

For no apparent reason Magnus looked up from Alec and stared right at her and Robert. Then his gaze fell back down on the young shadowhunter. He said something and Maryse saw Alec pushing his hair out of his eyes, looking frustrated.

In the next second Maryse felt her world turn on it's axis, because Alec- her sweet, sensible _shy_ Alexander- had reached up and pulled Magnus down to kiss him.

_Full on the mouth._

A startled gasp escaped her throat and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Besides her, Robert made a sound that something akin to choking and watched with equally wide eyes.

Murmurs rose up from the crowd but she ignored them, instead keeping her gaze on to two. Magnus looked understandably shocked and his hands fluttered around Alec's waist, unsure where to put them.

For a moment, Maryse managed to convince herself that Alec was acting like Isabelle. Throwing himself at downworlders for attention and nothing else.

However, the shock has mostly faded from Magnus' expression and he begun to respond. His lean arms wrapping around Alexander and tugging him closer as he kissed him back passionately as her son's hands wound tighter in the warlock's hair.

Then the moment was over.

Alexander was the first to pull away from the still stunned warlock, cheeks flushed. He spoke softly and Maryse wished she knew what it was he was saying. It must have been important though, because the shock completely dissolved from Magnus' face. Instead, a small genuine smile graced his features and with one hand he reached up and brushed the back of his hand against Alec's cheek.

The gesture was sweet and tender and led her to believe this wasn't there first kiss, not even close. Then, he gently cupped it and brought their mouths together for a second, more tender kiss.

When they eventually parted, their eyes were brimming with emotions Maryse would rather not decipher.

Staring wonderingly at Magnus and Alec again, she wondered just how long they had been together and how seriously. The endless walks Alec had gone on recently... how many was he secretly with Magnus? How long had they snuck around, hiding their relationship from everyone? She reconsidered that last train of thought... Maybe not everyone.

Tearing her gaze from the pair, she focused on Isabelle who was watching them with a half-amused, half-relieved expression. If anyone would have known, it would have been her. The siblings were incredibly close and Maryse knew they shared almost everything with each other. Simon looked indifferent to the kiss and, finding Clary, she saw the young girl smiling and looking genuinely happy for the two.

Were she and Robert the only two who hadn't realised their son was gay? Not only that, but involved with the High Warlock of Brooklyn... Apparently so.

But, to be brutally honest, this turn of events hadn't surprised quite as much as it probably should have. She was a mother, and she had often watched her eldest son as he grew up. She had noticed when he never showed interest in getting a girlfriend, she had noticed how sometimes his gaze had lingered on Jace.

But Maryse had dismissed it again and again until she had no choice but to accept what was right in front of her eyes the entire time.

Magnus looked up again, ignoring the gawking crowd sought out her own eyes. Intertwining his fingers with Alec, a small hesitant smile worked its way onto his face. The message was clear, it was obvious they both feared harsh judgement because of their actions. Perhaps that had been why Alec had never come forward about his sexuality, it seemed likely.

Maryse felt herself relax slightly and lowered the hand from her mouth, then she slowly gave him a small smile back. Magnus almost sagged with relief from across the room and immediately folded her son into a strong hug.

Her son was gay, and possibly in love with a downworlder who may or may not love him back.

If she lived through this coming battle, this broken family of hers definitely had some things to discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also considering writing the meeting when Magnus is introduced to Alec's parents as his boyfriend at the end of CoG. Tell me your thoughts!  
> -Tiana Xx
> 
> Edit: That meeting has now been written and published! It's part two of this 'Sight' series.


End file.
